


Costuming

by quiet__tiger



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Humor, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Tim gets some opinions from his friends.





	Costuming

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Slip."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal 16th-Feb-2011.

“That’s, ah, an elaborate set-up you have there, Tim.” Cassie tilted her head and looked skeptical. “You should really have asked me for help.”

“Alfred knows everything, but I guess it’s been a while since he’s had to do this.” Tim tugged at his skirt, and frowned again at the way it rubbed against the slip that was underneath.

“No one our age wears a slip. Or pantyhose for that matter. Tights or leggings maybe, but not pantyhose. And what’s with those shoes?”

“I think he was trying to make it easier for me to, ah, be believable.”

Kon finally spoke up from where he was sitting on Tim’s bed and looking confused. “You don’t exactly have a lot of curves, Tim. I dunno if I’d take a second look at you. …I mean if your target will take a second look at you.”

“He has curves, just not in the right places.”

Things Tim didn’t want to discuss on Friday night: his curves or lack thereof, and how well they fit into a skirt and blouse. And then makeup and hair… He was going to _kill_ Alfred for making him run his undercover costume by his friends. But Cassie was giving good advice about what he should be wearing; Alfred hadn’t had to dress a teenage girl in a while, and fashions changed too quickly for him to keep up.

“But other than the slip, shoes, and the pantyhose it’s okay?” He had to be able to attract the son of one of the Falcone gang members so he could learn the security measures of his home.

Cassie nodded. “The color is nice, and it’s not so low cut you can see that your chest is fake. It leaves a good amount to the imagination, which is important since you don’t have what he’ll be imagining.”

Looking dazed, Kon nodded slowly. “Should be good. If you can’t go as yourself.”

“He isn’t into guys. And this cover’ll be easier to keep. I’ll truly be playing a role, rather than just being a teen guy.” Not that being a normal teen guy was what came easily to Tim.

“Whatever. Just make sure he doesn’t get too frisky. If he does, give me and Cassie a call and we’ll take care of him for you.”

Just what Tim needed, a team of super-powered bodyguards protecting his virtue. …Actually that would come in handy in his life.

“Thanks. I will.”

Cassie headed toward the door as she said, “Change and let Alfred know you need to fix the costume a bit. But yeah, you look good.”

“Thanks.”

Kon stood to leave as well. “Your life is weird, dude. And this is _me_ saying so.”

“It may be weird, but it’s mine.” And he wouldn’t change it.

…Except for his need to cross-dress. He’d stop that if he could.


End file.
